2017 - (03/10/2017) The March Version Update has Launched!
≪March 10, 2017 Version Update>>≫ (quick link to new item details) A new boss rears its ugly head in Omen! Other Omen adjustments include the ability to enter as an alliance and an increase in the number of mystical canteens that may be possessed at once. Further additions feature the second installment of the Escutcheon questline, the usual updates to Ambuscade, and adjustments to certain Geas Fete notorious monsters. Read on for details. Event-related *'Escutcheon quests have undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*New quests have been added. ::Players must have completed the Records of Eminence objective First Step Forward to receive these quests. ::In progressing with the quests added in this version update, players will no longer be able to exchange mythril screws with the delivery NPCs, and instead will gain the ability to exchange gold screws. ::To receive the quests, players must trade one of the following items to Mewk Chorosap in Port Jeuno (G-8). :::Joiner's Ecu / Smythe's Ecu / Toreutic Ecu / Plaiter's Ecu / Beveler's Ecu / Ossifier's Ecu / Brewer's Ecu / Chef's Ecu *The following items may now be purchased with Crafter Points. :: :*Players are now able to deliver multiple synthesis sets at once. :*When synthesizing with an escutcheon equipped, a message will be displayed in the log when the craftsmanship bonus conditions change. :*The log entry displaying the numbers of craftsman points earned will no longer display when trading a synthesis kit if the player already has the maximum number of points. *'Records of Eminence has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*A new synthesis category has been added. ::*Players must have completed the objective First Step Forward to unlock this objective. ::*Escutcheon-related objectives will be added to the list after the player accepts an escutcheon upgrade quest added in this version update. :: :*Objectives for completing a certain number of successful syntheses have been moved to the Crafting category. :*'The amount of gil that may be stored in the gil repository has been raised to one billion.' ::As such, players may put up to 999,999,999 million gil may be deposited into the repository at a time. ::*The gil repository’s graphic remains unchanged. :*'New designations have been added.' Battle-related *'Omen has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*A new boss has been added. :: :*The maximum number of players that may participate in Omen has been raised from six (a full party) to 18 (three parties.) ::*If entering Omen as an alliance, only the alliance leader may apply for entry. ::*Even if entering with more than six players, the additional objectives will be tuned for a six-person party (number of successful objectives necessary, etc.) Further, the number of additional objectives will remain the same. :*Up to two mystical canteens may now be held at once. :*New key items obtainable when vanquishing the following monsters have been added. ::Kin / Gin / Kei / Kyou / Fu *'Ambuscade has undergone the following additions and adjustments.' :*The foes found in normal and intense Ambuscades have been changed. :: :*Some rewards obtainable in exchange for badges of gallantry have been changed. :*Some items obtainable for total hallmarks have been changed. :*New tokens, which may be exchanged for specific equipment, have been added. These tokens can be redeemed by trading them to Gorpa-Masorpa in Mhaura (G-9), and can be used to receive any item marked as redeemable. ::Ambuscade token: head / Ambuscade token: body / Ambuscade token: hands / Ambuscade token: legs / Ambuscade token: feet / Ambuscade token: head +1 / Ambuscade token: body +1 / Ambuscade token: hands +1 / Ambuscade token: legs +1 / Ambuscade token: feet +1 *'The following notorious monsters have been adjusted.' :*Warder of Courage ::*The amount of damage that must be dealt to the Warder of Courage to seal away his special abilities has been reduced. :*Zerde's stun resistance has been reduced, his darkness resistance has been greatly reduced, and he now has a cumulative resistance to the black magic spell Death. :*Zerde's Haupia / Zerde's Kacamak / Zerde's Drisheen ::*These monsters’ darkness resistances have been greatly reduced, and they now have a cumulative resistance to the black magic spell Death. Item-related *'New items have been added.' *'New synthesis recipes have been added.' *'+2 and +3 versions of item level 119 artifact armors now have set bonuses.' ::These bonuses apply even if +2 and +3 set pieces are mixed together. System-related *'Storage slips have undergone the following adjustment.' :*The item help text for the item currently selected will display when checking if an item can be stored and when returning a stored item. ::*Note that augments will not display. :: Resolved Issues *Various issues with incorrect help text and dialogue. *Various issues with incorrect effects in missions and quests. *The issue in Records of Eminence wherein the objective Rhapsodies of Vana'diel Chapter 3, Part 11 would not properly award credit upon completion. *The issue with omen wherein additional objectives would not count if their target was a chapuli. *The issue wherein a message would erroneously appear in the log for all players in the area when fighting Cactrot Velox in a Wanted battle. *The issue with Alluvion skirmishes in Yorcia Weald U wherein the number of monsters remaining would not display properly. *The issue wherein the messages displaying upon using the spell Death or other instant-kill mechanics upon an automaton were incorrect. *The issue wherein monsters delivering an autoattack of seven hits or more would not activate the job trait Kick Attacks. *The issue wherein the Songs+ attribute would not increase the accuracy of Maiden's Virelai. *The issue wherein the Nibiru Horn‘s attribute Carols+2 would not apply to Carols II. *The issue wherein a cast bar would display when using analysis crystals from the command line. *The issue wherein certain vendorable items would display their vendor price as 0 gil, rendering the item unable to be vendored. Known Issues *The event occurring when starting the second step of the Escutcheon questline will occasionally be skipped under certain conditions. *In Omen, characters may occasionally become responsive under certain conditions. Category:Version Updates